vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Garp
Summary Monkey D. Garp is a Marine vice admiral. He is the father of Monkey D. Dragon, the grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: 'Monkey D. Garp '''Origin: 'One Piece 'Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human, Marine, Vice-Admiral, Instructor '''Age: '''76 Pre Time-Skip, 78 Post Time-Skip 'Attack Potency: Large Island level via power-scaling (Overpowered Chinjao's strongest attack, and deformed his legendary head, one-shotting him in the process, with a simple hardened punch; Frequently fought with Gol D. Roger; Stated to have destroyed mountains by using them as punching bags) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to land a surprise attack on a speeding Marco mid-air from a front position) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted and tossed a humongous iron ball with one hand) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (Overpowered Chinjao's Headbutt, frequently traded blows with Gol D. Roger) Durability: At least Large Island level via power-scaling (Should be more durable than Akainu, given he frequently fought Gol D. Roger and given his physical orientation and status, his fist was also unscathed after clashing with Prime Chinjao's headbutt) Stamina: As a Top Tier, his stamina reserves should be unparalleled by One Piece standards, may have declined somewhat with age however Range: Average human melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Highly experienced and adept fighter, should possess formidable ability to marshal tropes as he held the post of Vice Admiral for 27+ years and led the marines from the front lines since Gol D. Roger's time, the former Fleet Admiral Kong also repeatedly tried to promote him to the rank of Admiral, which indicates he boasts outstanding strategic intelligence and tactical skills Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Garp is one of these people'' * '''Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. It is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons * Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): Garp uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his fists). Basically, whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power. * Ai yaru Kobushi (Fist performing Love): A punch Garp uses to discipline Luffy, as well as Ace during his childhood * Genkotsu Meteor (Fist Meteorite): Garp throws a cannonball. Duo to his inhuman strength he can throw them easily and their power surpasses that of cannonballs fired from actual cannons * Genkotsu Ryuseigun (Fist Meteor Shower): Garp continuously throws cannonballs in quick succession Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Chi Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 6